


A State of Undress

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: After breaking his leg on his last mission, Danger Mouse decides to forgo his usual white suit while he's recovering.Originally written March 2019
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Kudos: 6





	A State of Undress

"How are you feeling, DM?"

"Bored, Penfold. Extremely bored"

Danger Mouse had broken his leg on their last mission and was now moping on the lounge in just his boxers and cast.

Penfold giggled. "I'll make us a cup of tea and then I'll join you"

The White Wonder smiled. "That sounds lovely. Your company always makes me feel better"

The hamster returned the smile then went to the kitchen. He soon came back with two cups of tea and sat down next to his husband.

"Here we are" Penfold said, handing a cup to Danger Mouse. "Be careful not to spill it. In your state of undress it would cause a nasty burn"

Danger Mouse laughed and took the cup. "I'll watch what I'm doing, I promise" He took a sip of his tea then smirked at Penfold. "I thought you would appreciate my 'state of undress'. Was I wrong?"

The hamster's cheeks went pink as he looked his husband up and down. "Oh no, I appreciate it alright" he giggled.

"Good. Because I wouldn't want this view-" Danger Mouse gestured down his body with his free hand "-going to waste" he smiled.

Penfold laughed then kissed his husband on the cheek. "It will never go to waste while I'm around. Maybe you should dress like that when we go on missions?" The hamster took a sip of his tea as he thought for a moment. "Actually, maybe not. I'd get too distracted"

Danger Mouse almost spat out his mouthful of tea as he tried not to laugh. When he'd swallowed it he asked "Can you imagine explaining that to the Colonel? 'Sorry Colonel K, but Penfold was too busy staring at my backside and let Greenback escape'. I don't think that would go over too well" he chuckled.

Penfold was laughing so hard that he had to put down his cup of tea to avoid spilling it. When he'd calmed down a little, he said "Maybe it's best if you're only dressed like that here"

"Maybe you're right" Danger Mouse smiled.

Penfold climbed into his husband's lap and put a hand on his chest, playing with the white fur. "And that way I get this view all to myself" he smirked.

Danger Mouse put down his cup of tea, put his hands on Penfold's cheeks and kissed him. "It is forever for you, Penfold" he smiled. "And I hope you don't get sick of it anytime soon because this is all I'm wearing while my leg heals" The mouse put his arms around the hamster.

"Another six weeks of this?" Penfold gestured to his husband. "It's not even my birthday!" he poked his tongue out cheekily.

Danger Mouse laughed then kissed Penfold. "Don't say I never give you anything"

Penfold stroked Danger Mouse's cheek. "You give me the best gift every day. You"

"And you are the greatest gift that I could ever receive, Penfold"

The couple shared a tender kiss then spent the rest of the afternoon snuggled up together on the lounge.


End file.
